


Guten Tag

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Snark, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: In an effort to get out some obvious anger, the team go for a round of lazer tag





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartoonsandanime2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonsandanime2/gifts).



> I apologise again for another long delay, and in advance for the next one; school's been hectic since it's my last year before uni. I hope you can forgive me!

"Have you ever considered," Coulson mentioned to Fury, voice casual and carefully bland as always, "that the Avengers may have anger issues?" He nodded at the scene in question, a gigantic puppy pile of superheroes bundled together in a scramble to get the remote in the 18 seconds before Netflix ruthlessly moved on to another episode of whatever trash they happened to be watching now.

Fury snorted, looking at Coulson as though he expected the man to laugh for the first time in his life. "I thought that was the whole point," he replied, still watching the fight with a smirk on his lips.

"They're going to damage property," Maria sighed, appearing behind them and rolling her eyes.

"Stark's property."

"Have you ever considered giving them a way to get their anger out?"

"We're not trying dodgeball again, Banner had a black eye for weeks. Do you know how hard that is to explain?"

"As the PR for the Avengers, yes sir, I do. That's why we came up with this idea," Maria made eye contact with him, and Coulson shrugged, indicating if I'm going down you're coming with me, "of lazer-tag. It's not actually dangerous, great for strategies and as long as we can clear the brats out there'll be no PR."

Fury licked his lips thoughtfully, eye still turned to where the Avengers had given up on choosing something different to watch and settled back down to the fourth episode in a row. "You're breaking it to them," was all he said.

 

Everything went wrong before they were even in there. Coulson had booked out the entire place, more to save himself from excess paperwork than out of any kindness to the general public Tony was sure, and yet two children still turned up, eagerly pulling on their mother's arms as she shepherded them to the reception.

"Hi, sorry, one game for two, please?" she smiled her best tired-mum-just-wants-a-break smile, which the receptionist didn't respond to except to shake his head contemptuously. 

"We're all booked up," he busily returned to clicking at his keyboard.

"There's no-one here!" she exclaimed, desperately trying to prevent both herself and her children from having a complete breakdown.

"Booked."

Steve, watching the altercation, felt his boyscout-senses tingling, and immediately set out to make things right. "Is there a problem?" He smiled over at the man, his face saying 'yes I am Captain America and I am also gorgeous, don't deny me' (or at least, that's what Tony dubbed it), and the man seemed to shrink.

"She wants her kids to play."

"There's only thirteen of us, let them play!" The woman looked ready to kiss Steve out of sheer relief, or maybe it was his face, who knew with Steve, but she refrained. The children yelled happily, more excited about lazer tag than the fact that Captain America and his band of merry men were standing not ten feet away, kitting up to play with them. 

 

The teams were chosen ruthlessly. Steve, Tony, Thor, Wanda, Bucky, Sam and one of the kids were on the red team, with Pietro, Scott, Peter, Bruce, Vision, Natasha, Clint and the other against them. Prepped and ready to go, the teams set out into the eerie darkness with flashing lights and cheesy pop music that seemed to be straight out of their nightmares.

Steve, at least, tried for tactics. He got as far as telling Bucky to guard the base before he realised that Thor had already left and Tony seemed to go out of his way to do the exact opposite of what he was ordered. As he stood there, a horrible feeling sinking in his chest that maybe Coulson and Fury had duped them when they said this would be fun and healthy, he felt a vibration in his chest. Turning, he saw the kid on the blue team standing there, grinning cheekily, Stunned out of his stupor, Steve gave up on a tactics and ran, shooting as he went and praying that some would hit. It was messy, and against all of his training, and he laughed non-stop as he did so.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of air beside him, and groaned, waiting for the inevitable noise that meant Pietro had shot him, but to his surprise none was forthcoming. He twisted, trying to work out what the hell Pietro was playing at, and Pietro returned, panting slightly as he stared at his gun in digust. 

"Damn thing can't keep up with me," he swore, "I'm just shooting wildly!" And he took off again, nearly tripping over Tony who had decided that the safest course of action was to army roll everywhere.

"No fair!" Sam called suddenly, pointing at empty air in front of him. "Scott, no powers!" A speck on the ground began to make angry squeaking noises, and Steve realised with a jolt that Scott had shrunk. He took the opportunity to grow again, smirking at Sam. 

"Peter's using his power too," he gestured to where Peter had used webbing to protect the sensor on his jacket, "you snooze you lose, pal." With a completely deadpan expression, Sam shot Scott, before walking away, almost daring people to try and hit him. 

Despite the blue team shamelessly using their powers to their advantage, the red team had a terror team of their own. Wanda and Thor had teamed up early on when they realised they had the same 'this is war' approach to the game, with Wanda taking no prisoners while Thor bellowed, practically glowing with righteous anger. This proved particularly problematic for Bruce, as he was so short that when he ran out of lives he had to jump to reach the ceiling computer that would revive him, which was only made worse when Vision tried to help as he accidentally made the machine go haywire.

To the surprise of everyone, except perhaps Steve, Bucky took his position as guard of the base with the utmost seriousness, shooting anyone who came within sight regardless of whether they were trying to break in or merely running from Thor. In fact, when Scott tried to creep up by shrinking and reappearing directly in front of the man, Bucky straight-up punched him, refusing to apologise for the last resort tactic.

Clint and Natasha, as usual, made a stunning team. Clint climbed onto the roof and refused to get down even when the staff noticed, and shot everyone, including Vision once, while Natasha seemed to simply appear behind them, smile guilelessly and then shot them straight in the chest. 

 

When the game was over and everyone came out, sweaty and exhilirated, they bundled over to discover who had won. The teams were so close that it was almost a tie, with red team winning purely through the works of Wanda and Thor, who had the most and second-most shots, respectively. To everyone's surprise, Sam had been shot the most, and when they asked him about it he shrugged, turning slightly pink.

"I shot the kid on the blue team and I felt so bad I let him shoot me every time he saw me," he muttered, glaring the floor into submission while Clint mockingly 'aww'd him. 

The woman, noticing the grins on her children's faces as soon as they ran to her, still giggling, made her way over to the team. "Thank you," she gushed, first to Steve and then to the group in general, "you made their day."

"Just doing our job, ma'am," Steve smiled back, and she left looking a little less exhausted. 

"I thought our job was to save the world," Clint muttered, ignoring the dark look that Wanda sent him.

"The children are our future," Steve shot back, raising his eyebrows cryptically, and the team went home, Clint still trying to work out what the hell that had even meant.


End file.
